TLH: Lupa,Liby,Lacy get arrested by the Kentucky State Police
by BrycseDingess
Summary: Lupa decides to traffick weed to a quote "Ole Friend" unquote down to Kentucky and decides to bring Liby,(her accomplice), and Lacy along for the ride. In the end Lupa gets the harshest punishment from her Parents Lincoln and Lynn Jr. for getting arrested. Enjoy.
1. TLH: Chapter #1

This is a story about how Lupa,Lina,(i think is the child of luan and lincoln, correct if wrong and replace with correct name as you read), and Lacy all got arrested on the same night and in serious charges. but Lupa had filled the trunk with tons of Marijuana and decided to take Lina,(ger accomplice in her other previous crimes), and Lacy who js innocent in this crime.

keep in mind that Lupa is 21 and a Repeat Offender,Lina being of 18 and Repeat Offender, and Lacy being 15 and a Minority/Bystander in this story. they made their way down to Kentucky and it was there when Lupa decided to go haywire. that being said here we go.

note:1st FanFic submission EVER.

**Chapter #1: **The Road Trip

[Lupa: (YELLING) C'MON LACY, C'MON LINA!!.

[Lina Lacy: COMING

[Lupa: (is finishing the stashing the weed in the trunk the closes it as Lina and Lacy are coming out)

[Lacy: so where are we going sis?

[Lupa: to Kentucky to see an ole friend.

[Lacy: Alrigt. well lets get going we gotta drive through 3 or 4 states to get to Kentucky,(KY).

[Lupa: alright lina you ride shotgun.

Lina: k

Note: Time is 10:00 AM that morning.

Lupa,Lina,Lacy all get in and buckle, Lupa puts in an EMINEM disc: Curtain Call Album


	2. TLH: Chapter #2: The Pursuit

**Chapter #2: The Pursuit**

Its 8:00 PM,Nighttime and Liby and Lacy are asleep and Lupa decides tp floor it and go 80 MPH 30 MPH over the speed limit. also they are on I-75 Highway where K.S.P Trooper Davis is in his cruiser watching the highway for speeders.

she floors it right by Trooper Davisband they're engaged in a High Speed Pursuit. note: they are on a Highway that leads into Louisville where the Kentucky State Police H.Q. building is and that is only 30 minutes away from the Kentucky State Capital in Frankfort,KY.

Trooper Davis: Dispatch im gonna be in a High Speed pursuit on I-75 Highway heading southbound clocked them going 80 MPH. requesting air and backup over have any units ahead of us and in louisville on standby to set up stop sticks if needed.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis. all units be advised we have a High Speed pursuit in Progress heading southbound on I-75 highway. any air units respond to the puruit anf any ground units ahead of Trooper Davis respond code 3 as backup. and any units ahead of them and in Louisville be on standby with stop sticks over.

othed units ahead of Trooper Davis and in Louisville: 10-4 Dispatch we'll be waiting just give the word and we'll set up stop sticks ahead of 'em over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: all units 10-4 copy all. Trooper Davis be advised air unit has been dispatched to your location and ground units ahead of you have been notified and units in Louisville are on standby awaiting your word over.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispacth. be advised vehicle is occupied times 3, 2 upo front and one in the back middle seat.

standby for plate check over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis standing by for plate check over.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 they're gonna be Michigan plates. Plate # is as follows:

369 Alpha Echo Charlie

(369 AEC)

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis standby for 10-20.

Trooper Davis: 10-4

K.S.P DISPATCHER: Its comes back as registered to a Lupa Loud. Her information is as follows:

Age:21, Height: '5 '8, Weight: 125 LB, white, white hair, blue eyes, Residence of Royal Woods Michigan, and is a Repeat Offender and is known to Assault Law Enforcement Officers.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispatch. Have those units in Louisville set up stop sticks now we should be approaching the K.S.P H.Q. over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis. units in Louisville be advised set up those stop sticks now. Trooper Davis should be approaching out.

units in Louisville: 10-4 Dispatch. stop sticks are set up alonh the road over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4. Trooper Davis be advised stop sticks have been set up ahead of you and the suspect.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispatch out.

Inside the car...

Lupa: LIBY,LACY WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!!!

Liby Lacy: IM UP.

Lacy: are we in Kentucky yet?

Lupa: OH WE'RE IN KENTUCKY ALRIGHT AND WE GOT THE STATE POLICE RIGHT BEHIND US AND THEY GOT A CHOPPER ON US TOO.

Lacy: WHAT!!!

Lupa: YEP AND NOW IM SURE THEY'VE RAN THE PLATES AND THEY'VE GOTTEN MY DESCRIPTION SINCE THE CARS REGISTERED TO ME.

Liby: then floor it pedal to the metal.

Lupa: On it.

Lacy: HOLY SHIT WE'RE GOING TO JAIL

Lupa: NO. WE'RE. NOT.

Liby: Lupa watch for the...

car spins out

All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

HOLY SHIIIIITTTTT...

Car spins out to a stop

Liby: I was gonna say watch out for the Stop sticks.

Lupa: Little late dont ya think.

Liby: Lacy you ok?

Lacy: No response

Liby: Lacy?. LAAACCCYYY?

Lacy: Uuuugghh what?

Liby Lupa: oh thank fucking god. i thought you were dead id never forgive myself if you got hurt on my watch.

Lacy: I Love You too. but now they're gonna arrest us.

Trooper Davis: Dispatch Be advised suspects have come to a stop start me an ambulance over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis. all units be advised the pursuit suspects have come to a stop any EMS in the area we need an ambulance to the scene respond code 2 over.

EMS: 10-4 Dispatch responding code 2 to the scene out.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 EMS. all units be advised EMS inbound now code 2. all units your clear to arrest the suspects. Approach with caution over.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispatch. OK LETS MOVE IN. GO! GO! GO!

note that is it now currently 10:00 PM.

(note: all the other Troopers have their stun guns drawn)

Trooper Davis: (over his megaphone and Firearm drawn) Driver I want you open your door and keep your hands up and then walk to the back of your car and place your hands on the trunk.

Lupa: (does as instructed.)

Trooper Davis: one of you guys move in for the arrest.

Trooper Mike: (moves in for the arrest)

Trooper Davis:(megaphone) Front Passenger I want you to Step out of the vehicle, keep your hands up, and step back to the trunk and place your hands on the trunk.

Liby: ( doea as instructed)

Trooper Davis: ill get the last one. Trooper John move in for the arrest.

Trooper John: (moves in with stun gun drawn for the arrest)

Trooper Davis: (over megaphone) Rear Passenger I want you to step out of the vehicle, keep your hands up and walk back to the sound of my voice. do it now.

Lacy: (does as instructed)

Trooper Davis: moves in for the arrest)

EMS: What happened

Trooper Davis: (explains the situation)

EMS: ok so is there any injuries?

Lupa,Liby,Lacy: we're fine.

EMS: return back to the F.D.


	3. TLH: Chapter #3: The I.D.

**Chapter #3: The I.D.**

Trooper Davis: Dispatch standby for subject records check.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 standing by for subject records check.

Trooper Davis: suspect name is Liby Loud, residence of Royal Woods Michigan.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4. her information is as follows: 18,repeat offender known to Assault Law Enforcement Officers.

Trooper Davis: 10-4. other suspect is Lacy Loud, residence of Royal Woods Michigan.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4. She has no criminal record. over

Trooper Davis: 10-4.

Trooper Davis: Girls im Senior Trooper Davis with the Kentucky State Police. why did you run when you seen me.

Lupa: IDK.

Trooper Davis: You dont know?

Lupa: nope.

Trooper Davis: well my Troopers are gonna search the vehicle is there anything Illegal in the vehicle?

Lupa: No,Sir.

Trooper Davis: ok guys search it.

Troopers move in and search the car they finish searching the cab then open the trunk and find 50 LB's of Marijuana.

Trooper Mike: Trooper Davis.

Trooper Davis: what is it mike?

Trooper Mike: we found 50 pounds of weed.

Trooper Davis: ok. (proceeds to read the girls their charges and rights.

Trooper Davis: Lupa, at this time you are under arrest for Disorderly Conduct,Possession of Marijuana with intent to distribute, Trafficking Marijuana, Child Endangerment, Failure to stop for Blue Lights, Fleeing/Evasion of Police, Resisting Arrest, and Assault on Law Enforcement Officers.

Liby Loud you have the same charges Lacy you are innocent but will be taken to the station for questioning.

You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a Court of Law, you have the right to an attorney if you do not have an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court at no charge. do you understand these rights that have been read to you today?

Lupa Liby: Yes,Sir.

lacy is placed in Trooper Davis's crusier while Liby and Lupa are placed in the back of Trooper Mikes cruiser.

the scene is cleared and they drive off to the K.S.P H.Q.


	4. TLH: Chapter #4: The Scene

**Chapter #4: The Scene**

(Lupa,Liby have been arrested for serious crimes. Lacy has been taken in for questioning due to her being both a victim and witness. but when the Troopers have to force Lupa and Liby into a holding cell through Physical Force, Lacy had other plans instead of being interrogated. oh yeah almost forgot to mention that they're at the K.S.P. H.Q. post in louisville,KY.)

Lupa: LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Liby: (does the same thing)

Lacy is in the Hallway Parallel to her sisters when she looks over and sees the troopers forcing them into a cells.

Lacy: (grabs Trooper Davis's baton and runs across the room to her sisters and wacks Troopers Mike & John with the baton and does it repeatedly until they let go of her sisters. little she knows she just kicked a fucking hornets nest.)

Trooper Davis: MIKE! JOHN! WATCH OUT SHES GOT MY BATON

Trooper Mike & John: (draw stun guns and stun gun Lacy after almost being whacked by the baton)

Trooper Davis: ( hauls ass across the room to aid Troopers Mike and John)

Trooper Mike & John: DROP THE BATON NOW! Keeps the tazer on)

Lacy: (screams in agonizng pain while rolling around on the floor TRYING to grab the wires of the stun gun. But only gets taxed again.)

Trooper Davis: JOHN WATCH THOSE GIRLS. Mike keep the tazer on.

Trooper John: ( watches the girls to make sure they dont get away)

Trooper Mike: ( keep theater on.)

Trooper Davis: (draws stun gun ready to taze Lacy)

Trooper Mike: COVER ME IM CHANGING CARTRIDGES.

Trooper Davis: K DO IT.

Trooper Mike: ( changes cartridge on his tare)

Trooper Davis: ( cover Trooper Mike with his tare)

Lacy:( tries to whack Trooper Davis with his baton. but only gets taxed again.)

Trooper Davis: ( instantly tazes Lacy)

Lacy: ( Flips the fuck out) AHHHH YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH. fucking tazers. AHHH SHIT !

Trooper Davis: WELL STOPS TRYING TO WHACK PEOPLE AND YOU WON'T GET TAZED. STUPID

Trooper Mike: man shes fucking retarded.

Trooper Davis: aint she.

Trooper Mike: Yep.

Trooper Mike: she done yet?

Trooper Davis: Idk lemme ask her.

Trooper Davis : ( in a retarded tone) Are ye done yet?

Lacy: ( still screaming in pain) AHHHH YES IM DONE SO YOU CAN TURN OFF THE DAMN TAZER NOW!

Trooper Davis: alright she's done

Trooper Mike: finally.

Trooper Davis: ( picks up Lacy up off the floor then changes out the cartridge in his tazer.)

Lacy: ( drops Trooper Davis' baton)

Trooper Davis: so you gonna arrest her or...?

Trooper Mike


	5. TLH: Chapter #5: The Lacy Arrest

Lacy gets arrested for a

Assaulting a Law Enforcement Officer.

Lacy: LET GO OF ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES.

Trooper Mike: STOP RESISTING STOP RESISTING.

Trooper Mike: ends up having to Taze Lacy in order to handcuff her

Lacy: (Screams in pain) OOOOOOOWWWW

Trooper Mike: (cuffs Lacy and arrests her) You are under arrest for Assault on a Law Enforcement Officer, Anything you say can and will be held against you in a Court of Law, you have the right to an attorney, if you do not have an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court at no charge. do you understand these rights that have been read to you today?

Lacy Yes,Trooper

Troopers Mike, John, and Davis take them to jail.


	6. TLH: Chapter #6: The Processing

**Chapter #6: The Processing**

In this chapter Lupa,Liby, and Lacy are being processed at the Louisville Kentucky State Police H.Q. Post - (Setting and place)

Processing meaning, Fingerprint, Mugshot Taking.

(Troopers Mike,John, and Davis walk Lupa,Liby, and Lacy down the hallway to processing to be fingerprinted)

Trooper Mike : step forward and please press each finger, one at a time, on the ink pad then press the finger on the paper.

Lupa : (does as instructed)

Trooper Mike: (takes Lupa down to the Mugshot Station)

Lupa: (takes seat and waits for her sisters)

Trooper: John: ( walks Liby down to be fingerprinted)

Trooper John: step forward and please press each finger, one at a time, on the ink pad and the press the finger on the paper.

Liby: ( does as instructed)

Trooper John: ( walks Liby down to the Mugshot Station)

Liby: ( takes seat next to Lupa)

Trooper Davis: ( walks Lacy down to be fingerprinted)

Trooper Davis: step forward and please press each finger, one at a time, on the ink pad and then press the finger on the paper.

Lacy: ( does as instructed)

Trooper Davis: ( walks Lacy down to the Mugshot Station)

Lacy: ( takes seat next to Liby)

Trooper Davis: okay now what we're gonna do is take your mugshot. so we're gonna call you up one by one and we're gonna have your mugshot taken.

Trooper Davis: Lupa please step forward to have your cuffs removed and mugshot taken.

Lupa : ( walks up, gets uncuffed and stands in front of the camera with a little square thing in her hands that says her name and the departments name on it)

Mugshot cameraman: State your name

Lupa: Lupa Loud

Mugshot Cameraman: (takes picture)

Mugshot cameraman: turn to your right

Lupa: ( turns to her right as instructed)

Mugshot Cameraman: name

Lupa: Lupa Loud.

Mugshot Cameraman: ( takes picture)

Trooper Davis: okay now step down place the board on that table and follow me to your cell.

Lupa: ( does as instructed)

Trooper Davis: ( walks Lupa down to a Cell and leaves her there then returns to the mugshot station).

Trooper John: okay now Liby grab that board there then step up to the camera, face towards it.

Liby: ( does as instructed)

Mugshot Cameraman: State your Name.

Liby: Liby Loud

Mugshot Camerama: ( takes picture)

Mugshot Cameraman; okay now turn to your right.

Liby: ( does as instructed)

Mugshot Cameraman: name

Liby: Liby Loud.

Mugshot Cameraman: ( takes picture)

Trooper John: okay now step down, place that board down on that table, then follow me to your cell.

Liby: ( does as instructed)

Trooper John: ( walks Liby down to her cell where her sister is then sit next to her. then returns to the Mugshot Station)

Trooper Mike: okay now Lacy. step forward, pick up that little board there then step up to the camera.

Lacy: ( does as instructed)

Mugshot Cameraman: State your name please.

Lacy: Lacy Loud.

Mugshot Cameraman: ( takes picture)

Mugshot Cameraman; okay now turn to your right.

Lacy: ( turns to her right)

Mugshot Cameraman: name.

Lacy: Liby Loud.

Mugshot Cameraman: ( takes picture)

Trooper Mike: okay now step down, place that little board on that table there, then follow me to your cell.

Lacy: does as instructed)

Trooper Mike: (walks Lacy down to her cell where her sisters are with Troopers Davis & John behind him following)

Lacy: ( walks into the cell and sits next to her 2 sisters)

Trooper Davis: rest up ladies, your going to see the judge tomorrow at 8:30 A.M.

Lupa, Liby, and Lacy: ( go to sleep)

Trooper Davis: ( goes to desk to file paperwork on Lupa and calls in a transport to come and be ready to drive them to the CourtHouse tomorrow)

Trooper Mike: ( goes to desk and files paperwork on Lacy)

Trooper John: ( goes to desk and files paperwork on Liby)

Trooper Davis: ( calls the sisters parents to notify them of their "Incident"/ arrest)

Trooper Davis: ( dials the number given on their criminal records and calls the, wait for it, **The Loud House.**

At The Loud House…...

( Lincoln & Lynn Loud Jr. are hanging out with their 10 other sisters when this happens…..)

( phone rings)

Lynn Jr.: lincoln honey will you answer the phone?

Lincoln: sure thing babe.

(Lincoln answers the Phone)

Lincoln: Hello who is this?

Trooper Davis: ( on the other end) This is Senior Trooper Davis with the Kentucky State Police who is this?

Lincoln: this is Lincoln Loud at the Loud Residence. Can I help you Trooper Davis?

Trooper Davis: you sure can.

Lincoln: really?

Trooper Davis: yep.

Lincoln: whats happening?

Trooper Davis: your daughters, Lupa,Liby, and Lacy Loud were all arrested for serious charges last night at 10:00 P.M.

Lincoln: what for?

Trooper Davis: well Lupa was arrested for: Assault on a Law Enforcement Officer, Fleeing/Evasion of Police, Possession of Marijauna, Possession of Marijauna with intent to distribute, Possession of a controlled substance, failure to pull over for blue ligths & sirens, speeding, drug trafficking, Child Endangerment,Public Endangerment, driving without a Ky License, i mean i could go on.

Lincoln: ( grabs his wife Lynn and gets her up close to the phone) Lynn come here you gotta hear this.

(all 10 sisters follow)

Lynn: what happened?

Lincoln: the girls got arrested again this time in Kentucky by the State Police!.

Lynn: !WHAT!

Lincoln: listen. and what about Liby?

Trooper Davis: same charges but with aiding and assiting a criminal, and obstruction of justice.

Lincoln: and how did Lacy get arrested?

Trooper Davis: she originally was supposed to be taken in for questionening as a witness but she had other ideas when she seen her sisters being forced into a cell.

Lincoln: what did she do? and what are her charges?

Trooper Davis: she decided to grab my baton and run across the room and whack Troopers John & Mike with it. But she got tazed multiple times in order to get her to drop[ it. then she was booked and charged with Assault on a Law Enforcement Officer with a weapon, Disorderly Conduct,Resisting Arrest. and thats it.

Lincoln: so why did u call us for?

Trooper Davis: to let you know that your Daughters were arrested and that youll be appearing in court and if not a Bench Warran will be put out for your arrest.

Lincoln: oaky where is the Trial?

Trooper Davis: The Frankfort County Court House in Louisville,Ky

Lincoln: okay me and my wife will be there…. when is it?

Trooper Davis: itll be at 8:00 A.M. tomorrow.

Lincoln: okay thanks for letting us know. bye.

Trooper Davis: no problem you have a good one.

Lincoln: you too Trooper.

Trooper Davis: ok bye.

Lincoln: bye

(both hang up phone)

Lincoln: get the family dressed in their formal wear we gotta go to their trials at Louisville by 8:00 A.M.

Lynn: why?

Lincoln: iots either we appear or Michigan State Troopers appear with a bench Warrant.

Lynn: alright ill get the,m ready.

Lynn: hey guys get your formal wear n were goin to Kentucky for pur daughters trials. we;ll need to be there by 8:00 A.M. 2morrow or we all get arrested. hurry u[p we need to be there yesterday.

( they leave and arive at the court house by 6:00 A.M.


	7. TLH: Chapter #7: The Trial

**Chapter #7: The Trial**

in this chapter the sisters are at the CourtHouse to have their Trails.

Court Security Officer: ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JOHN WILLSON.

Judge Willson: (walks in and takes seat the his table)

Judge Willson: YOU ,MAY BE SEATED.

(everybody sits down)

Judge Willson: 1st we have Lupa Loud Vs. The Commonwealth of Kentucky.

Judge Willson: Lupa you stand accused of the following: Assault on an officer, resisting arrest,drug trafficking, possesiong of controlled substsance,child endangerment, public endangerment,Possesiong of marijauna with intent to distribute, possesion of marijauna. How do you Plead?

Lupa: Gulity your Honor.

Judge Willson: well at least you were honest.

Judge Willson: (you may be seated.)

Lupa: ( takes seat.)

Judge Willson: Lupa I will grant you leniency and will drop the speeding, and possessing charges. i hereby sentence you to 3 months in the Frankfort County State Prison with a Bail of $10,000 with 3 years probation to follow upon release.

(bangs gavel and Lupa takes her seat)

Judge Willson: Next we have the Commonwealth of Kentucky Vs. Liby Loud

Liby: (Steps up to the Judge)

Judge Willson: Liby Loud you stand accused of Aiding/Assisting a Criminal, Aiding/Assisting a Criminal with Drug Trafficking, Possession of Marijuana, Possession of Marijuana with intent to distribute, Disorderly Conduct, Aiding/Assisting a Criminal with Public Endangerment, Aiding/Assisting a Criminal with Endagerment of a Minority... (gets interrupted by Liby)

Liby: (interrupts the Judge) actually Judge I tried to convince my Sister Lupa to pull over so my other Sister Lacy, which is the Minority that you just mentioned, so she wouldn't get hurt.

Judge Willson: (looks at Lacy) Lacy is this true?

Lacy: Yes Judge it is.

Judge Willson: (turns back to Liby) then Im dropping that charge. anywho your still being Charged with: Assault on a Law Enforcement Officer, Attempted Fleeing/Evasion of Police. How do you Plead??

Liby: Guilty your Honor.

Judge Willson: well it says that your also a repeat offender. Liby Im going to give you leniency and drop the Endagerment of a Minority, Public Endangerment, and the Possession of Marijuana with intent to distribute.

Im sentencing you to 3 Months in the Frankfort County State Prison with 3 Years of Probation to follow upon release.

Judge Willson: ( bangs gavel)

Liby: ( flips out and tries to grab the Judge) YOU SON OF A BITCH I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY 3 MONTHS!!!!!

Judge Willson: ( doesnt move and gets punched twice as a result) OWWWWWW

Judge Willson: GRAB HER NOW!!!!!

Court House Security Officers: ( Run to grab Liby off the judge and Taze her i

to get her to her seat then shackle her to her seat)

Judge Willson: (gets up from being punched)

Court House Security Officer: are you okay Willson??

Judge Willson: Yeah Im fine. Lets proceed to the next case.

Judge Willson: Next we have the Commonwealth of Kentucky Vs. Lacy Loud.

Lacy: ( steps up to the Judge)

Judge Willson: Lacy you stand accused of the Following: Assault on a Law Enforcement Officer,Resisting Arrest, Disorderly Conduct, and Assault on a Law Enforcement Officer with a Melee Weapon. How do you Plead??

Lacy: Not Guilty your Honor.

Judge Willson: Im Sorry???

Lacy: Not Guilty your Honor

Judge Willson: and how is that???

Lacy: Cause I refuse to be punished for reacting to Troopers John and Mike who were excessively Punching and Tazing both of my Sister's Liby and Lupa in order to get them down a Hallway.

Judge Willson: (turns to the Court House Security Officer next to him) Hey Buck will you do me a Favor and have the Secretary call Troopers,(turns to Lacy), think yoy said they were Troopers John and Mike??. Lacy: Yes your Honor.

Judge Willson: ( turns back to Officer Buck and finishes his question) Troopers John and Mike and have them get down here A.S.A.P??

Officer Buck: Sure will Willson. ( walks down the hall to get to the Secretaries desk)

5 minutes later...

Officer Buck: (returns to the Judges side) she said that they said they would be here in 10 minutes Willson.

Judge Willson: Ok we'll wait 'til they get here to proceed.

10 minutes later...

Kentucky State Police Troopers John and Mike arrive at the Court House and enter the Court Room where JudgeWillson,Lupa,Liby, and Lacy are at.

Trooper John: Im here Willson what did you want???

Judge Willson: ( looks at both Troopers John and Mike) Lacy Loud here says that she attacked you all as a reaction to you 2 excessively Punching and Tazing her Sisters Lupa and Liby in order to get them down a Hallway now is this True???

Troopers John and Mike: (nervous gulp) Uhhh Yes your Honor.

Judge Willson: radio your commander thats in charge over there at the K.S.P H.Q. and tell him to come down here.

Trooper John: Willson. (radios to the K.S.P H.Q. and tells dispatch that the Commander needs to come down to the Court House.)

20 minutes later...

Commander James arrives at the Court House and enters the Court Room where Judge Willson, Troopers John and Mike, Lupa,Liby, and Lacy are in.

Commander James: Im here John whats going... On???

Troopers John and Mike: (Salute Commander James since he's their Commanding Officer)

Commander James: ( Salutes Back)

Troopers John and Mike: ( drop salute)

Commander James: ( Drops Salute) Well? whats going on???

Troopers John and Mike: ask Judge Willson,Sir.

Commander James: (turns to Judge Willson) what happened Judge??

Judge Willson: well Mrs. Lacy Loud here is pleading not guilty because she says that she attacked them because she was reacting to seeing them excessively Punching and Tazing her 2 Sisters, Lupa and Liby Loud here in order to get them down a Hallway and they've admitted to having done such.

Commander James: Oh Really??? (while looking at Troopers John and Mike)

Judge Willson: yes Sir. I want them Demoted down 1 and I want their Supervisor Trooper Davis to keep watch on them for 6 months.

Commander James: you got my word that it will be done.

Judge Willson: well. Scatted get outta here i gotta finish this Young ladies case.

Commander James: YES,SIR. (turns to Troopers John and Mike) I WANT YOU 2, IN YOUR CRUISERS, FOLLOWING ME BACK TO H.Q. NOW!!!!!

Troopers John and Mike: YES,SIR ( proceed to do as ordered)

Judge Willson: (turns back to Lacy) now then lets see. where were we???

Judge Willson: Ah yeah. Lacy im granting you leniency and are not putting this on your Criminal Record and are dropping ALL charges but I'm putting you in Frankfort County State Prison for 3 months so you can learn your lesson. and to give you ,(finger qoutes), "Family Protection", you and your 2 other Sisters will be put in the same cell and are not to be split up except for Showering. (bangs gavel)

Judge Willson: GET 'EM TO THE PRISON.

Judge Willson: (leaves theCourt House and goes Home)

Court House Security Officers: alright girls c'mon your going to a new home. ( gets them on the Prison Bus bound for the Frankfort County State Prison)

Lupa,Liby,and Lacy: well at least we'll be together. (all hug and dont let go until they arrive at the State Prison)

** THE END. **


	8. TLH: Chapter #8: The Arrival

This is the 8th Chapter of the TLH FanFic.

In this Chapter Lupa,Liby,and Lacy have arrived at the Frankfort County State Prison and are getting off the bus and going through the Security Checkpoint.

Enjoy.

Prison Bus Driver: Here we are. The Frankfort County State Prison.

Lupa,Liby,and Lacy: ( stop hugging and look up at the gate sign.)

Prison Bus Driver: (drives the bus up and stops at the Gate)

State Prison Guard #1: Okay Girl's off the bus and into the Frying Pan.

Note: Half of these State Prison Guards are Males. That being said these ARE some of those guards

State Prison Guard #2:

ROLL CALL!!! ( calls the sisters names out as they walk off the bus and to the Entrance Door)

State Prison Guard #2: LUPA LOUD. LIBY LOUD.

LACY LOUD. Welcome, to the Frankfort County State Prison. you'll be here for 3 months and Judge Willson has told us not to split you all up. Follow that gentleman there down that hall and through that door.

Lupa,Liby, and Lacy: ( follow State Prison Guard #2 down the sidewalk and through the Entrance Door.)

State Prison Guard #1 #3: (follow them and Guard #1 turns in the Roll Call Clipboard into the Info Desk. Then remains there.)

Note: from here on out State Prison Guard will be replaced with SPG)

SPG #2: step up to get searched and recieve your Inmate # and Prison Uniforms.

Lupa: ( Steps up to the Metal Detector, goes through and Detector Beeps.)

SPG #2: woah bring it on back. ( Grabs a Detector Wand amd scans Lupa up and down and finds and shank, And a Necklace with a picture of her and her 2 sisters together and one side displaying a picture of her family:Lincoln and his 10 Sisters) This necklace is of Great Significance to you , Isn't it???.

Lupa: Yes Sir pleass don't take it.

SPG #2: I wont but I'll hang onto it for you and give it to you when you enter the pod.

Lupa: Thank You.

Lupa: proceeds to the Clothing Station.

SPG #2: Liby Loud your next step through.

Liby: ( steps up and walks through Metal Detector. Detector beeps)

SPG #2: ( Frisks Liby and finds another necklace that is the same as Lupa's)

SPG #2: You'll get this necklace back when you enter the pod.

Liby: Thank You. ( proceeds to the Clothing Station)

SPG #2: Lacy Loud your next step up then walk through the Metal Detector.

Lacy: ( steps up and then walks through the Metal Detector. Detector Beeps)

SPG #2: (Frisks Lacy and finds another necklace that is the same as Lupa and Liby's)

SPG #2: You'll get this necklace back when you enter the pod.

Lacy: Thank You. (Proceeds to the Clothing Station)

SPG #2: ( Follows them to the Clothing Station and follows them into the pod as well)

SPG #4: Lupa Loud you will be Inmate #53612 (hands Lupa an Orange Prisoner Uniform)

SPG #4: Liby Loud you will be Inmate #53613 (hands Liby an Orange Prisoner Uniform)

SPG #4: and last but not least Lacy Loud. Come on up Lacy.

Lacy: (steps up to the Window)

SPG #4: You will be Inmate #53614. (hands Lacy an Orange Prisoner Uniform)

Note: ALL Prisoner Uniforms have the words

KENTUCKY

DEPARTMENT

OF

CORRECTIONS

on the backs of them.

Lupa,Liby, and Lacy: ( proceed to the pod where SPG #2 will hand them their necklaces back)

SPG #2: (Stops the Sisters at the pod door before tey enter.) Hey here y'all go. I'll be here if you need me.

Lupa,Liby, and Lacy: Thank you.

SPG #2: Your welcome. now good luck in there and try to be good.

Lupa,Liby,and Lacy: Ok

SPG #2: Oh yeah one more thing. That pods a good one its full of nice people and they've helped almost EVERY inmate thats crossed paths with 'em.

kinda like a Grandmotherly Vibe.

Lupa,Liby, and Lacy: Thanks.

Lupa,Liby, and Lacy: (Step into the pod and into Cell # 3B

** THE END **


	9. TLH: Chapter #9: The Secret.

**This is the 9th Chapter in the TLH FanFic.**

This chapter is what all you Loudcest supporters have been waiting for.

So Yes it is a little... sexual.

uncensored.

Setting:Jail Cell.

Lupa,Liby,and Lacy are alone. So Lupa decides to get intimate with Lacy and Liby.

Enjoy.

Lupa: ( tossing and turning in her bed to try and go to sleep but cant walks over to Liby and Lacy)

Lupa: pssst psst hey Liby.

Liby: what?

Lupa: can you sleep?

Liby: na I cant. You?

Lupa: nope. what about Lacy?

Lacy: I cant either.

Lupa: y'all wanna. y'know? ?

Liby and Lacy: yeah lets get heated up in here. (walks over to Lacy's bed and starts getting close)

Lacy: this'll be our little "secret" alright?

Liby and Lacy: ok. (starts making out with Lupa.)

[kissing noises and orgasms]

30 minutes later...

Lupa: that was fun.

**THE END.**


	10. TLH: Chapter #10: The Release.

**This is the Final and last Chapter of the TLH FanFic.**

The girls have been released from the Frankfort County,Kentucky, State Prison and have returned home.

Lupa, Liby, and Lacy: (walk through the doors and greet their family with open arms.)

Lincoln Lynn Jr.: were so glad your home. (all hug) dont ever do that to us again.

Lupa: (trying to slip away and sneak up the stairs)

Lincoln: LUPA LOUD!!!!!

Lupa: oh shit.

Lincoln: YOUR NOT GOING UP THERE TO SMOKE WEED, OR ANYTHING.

Lupa: oh yeah

Lincoln: YEP

Lupa: and just what are you gonna do to stop me huh?

Lincoln: we had your room sweeped and cleaned soooo. We took all the weed,meth,drugs,cigs,e cigs, cigarillos,cigars, vapes and everything you could possibly smoke and we took your backups and secret stash and we torched them to ashes.

Lupa: YOU. DID. NOT.

Lincoln: Yep. In Fact its still buring. you aint ever going to touch another smokeable thing in existence. you are not allowed to drice a car until you are 18 years old and outta here. we had your license suspended and your car is now in a junk yard. your room has Windows that are secured with a motion sensor. your grounded for 10 months and no friends over,no boys, no going out at night. because we had motion sensors and cameras installed ALL around the house and theres a bunch.

so u can say goodbye to selling illegal items of any kind.

Lupa: Your lucky. (reaching for a PocketKnife.)

Lincoln and we bought tazers. specially for you.)

Lincoln: (grabs tazer and points it at Lupa) So you can drop that pocletknife Lupa. Liby and Lacy and the rest of your sisters are nit grounded and have the extra chore of keeping watch in you.

Lincoln: and your mom has been working out. agian. so shes gonna be the extra muscle. and the alarms are bullet, and water proof so are the cameras. and if theyre tripped they send a beacon to State Police in less that 3 seconds. they're stuck to the wall with super glue. so your outta luck.

we love you...

(lowers tazer)

but you will not ne going out and doing ANY criminal/illegal activity of ANY kind.

**THE END**


End file.
